The Villains unravel
Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Bounty. The quilted quicker picker upper. And by Comet. The cleanser that disinfects as it cleans. Available in four sizes, for kitchen and bathroom use." Jennifer was on the phone arguing with an angry Molly Wainwright, back in Illinois. "How dare you insiniuate that I was the one who blabbed against you," Jennifer snapped over the visitor phone. "Well, then how did that damned guard know that I had secreted a cell phone, here?" Molly snapped at Jennifer. "I wasn't anywhere near you," Jennifer tried to explain, "I was still in Harpers Falls!" "Liar," Molly yelled, "I ordered you to cause grief in Harpers Falls, I didn't expect you to undermine my leadership!" "You're crazy!" Jennifer snapped, "I wasn't anywhere near undermining your leadership!" "You're lying," Molly screamed, "you've always been jealous of me. I'm more prettier!" Jennifer looked disgusted, "You know, Sheila Watkins and the rest of the Harpers were right about you all along!" she said, shaking her head, "You give new meaning to the term delusional!" "Don't you dare bring them up to my regal presence!" Molly screamed, "I will NOT tolerate it!" Jennifer glared at her, "Guard," she said, "I am finished with this woman!" Jennifer then grabbed her cell phone, and called Abby Cunningham. "Ms. Cunningham," she said, "I'll make a deal with you, if you want. I intend to drop my vendetta against the Harpers and everyone else, right now. I just finished visiting with that damned fool Molly. She IS a deluded little worm! I'll be back in Boston by evening!" Abby was surprised and yet delighted. "I'll meet you at Logan airport." Molly was enraged, "Traitor!" she screamed, "I will bust out of here, and I will make you suffer, you traitor!" Jennifer waggled her fingers, "Byeeeeeeeee!" she said. With that, Jennifer and Molly's partnership sundered. Thanks to Molly herself! (Mid-break Announcement. Bill Wolff: "The first part of Harpers Falls was brought to you by Comet, the cleanser with Chorinol 3. And by low suds Dash. The detergent approved by most major washing manufacturers. Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Pringles. Once you pop, you can't, you can't, you can't stop. And by Duz. With new concord glasses in every box. Duz. Honest American value." Hours later, Jennifer flew off from Chicago and was in Boston. She and Abby had a major powwow. "Sheila Watkins was right about her," Jennifer reported to Abby. "she was truly delusional. She even accused me of blabbing that she had a cell phone. She can't even think anyone is better than her." "What else did she say?" Abby asked. "She called me jealous," Jennifer reported, "should we reveal that I was infiltrating her?" "Yes," Abby said, "I'll contact the Harpers and we can make the reveal." Minutes later, the Harpers were all convened at the mansion. Abby had Jennifer right next to her. "I hired Jennifer to infiltrate Molly's circle, to see how she ticked," Abby explained, "I am sorry I wasn't forthcoming with you about it." "Interesting," Sheila said, "I can see why you did that, this helps." "And you were right," Jennifer said to Sheila, "you told me she was demented and delusional, and I have a feeling she will be after me with a vengeance." "Yeah," Sheila said, "I thought we'd be finished with her, but I fear we aren't. And probably never will be." "She will be defeated," Jennifer said, "you guys have me on your side now." "She's right," Sheila said, "any ideas Jennifer?" Jennifer smiled, "I have already got some ideas brewing," she said, "and when the smoke clears, Molly will be humiliated for a long time yet!" What will happen next? *Jennifer has defected to the side of the Harpers, what will her plan be to demolish Molly once and for all? Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes